


Angel Kisses

by PoemJunkie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: I came for Oliver's curls, M/M, Next is his birthmarks, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective me, protect Buck Ok that's all I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemJunkie/pseuds/PoemJunkie
Summary: Five times someone made Buck feel insecure about his birthmarks, and one time someone defended him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 62
Kudos: 1627
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Angel Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221085) by [missdistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress)



> Oliver Stark's Twitter bio includes the phrase "birthmark not eye herpes" which makes me think it's a question he must get A Lot, so I decided to make it into Buck angst, because of course I did.
> 
> The title is a reference to the fact that birthmarks are often called angel kisses or stork bites. Angel kisses just sounded cuter, lol.

“Dad, can you help me with my tie?” Buck asked, waving the strip of black fabric.

His father sighed, checking his watch. “We’re going to be late, Evan, just leave it off.”

“It won’t take that long.”

“Have Maddie help you in the car. Deborah, time to go!” he called, straightening his jacket.

“Yes, yes, we’re ready,” Buck’s mother said. “Let’s get a picture, please.”

Buck’s father sighed. “Is there really time for that?”

“It’s for my mother, dear, don’t put up such a fuss.”

Maddie squeezed between her parents to wrap a hug around Buck. “My baby brother, graduating high school already,” she said with a sigh. Buck hugged her back, tightly. It seemed like a long time since he’d seen her. His mother said it was only to be expected, with Maddie planning her own wedding, with a guy that his parents had only met a handful of times, and Buck never had, even though he and Maddie only lived an hour or so away.

“Photo, photo,” his mother called. “Let’s get this done, we don’t have all night. Evan dear, why aren’t you wearing your tie? No, never mind, we don’t have time.” She headed for him to straighten his collar and grimaced as she attempted to rearrange his hair. “I do wish you’d grow it out a bit. At least cover the big one on top,” she said, scrutinizing his birthmark. 

Buck ducked. “Mom, I worked hard on that style, thank you.”

She sighed. “Well, I guess there’s no hiding it anyway,” she said. “Here, at least angle your left side from the camera.” She took his shoulders and turned him so he was standing at an angle to the fireplace. “There, now, Maddie you stand with him.”

“Grandma knows I have a birthmark, Mom.” 

“Well there’s no need to flaunt it, dear, we’re going to have these photos for a long time. I just want you to look nice.”

“He looks nice, Mom. Just take the photo,” Maddie said. She shot Buck an apologetic look. He shot her one back, as if to say, ‘See what you left me here with?’

The two stood still long enough for their mother to take a photo, while their father tapped his foot and looked down at his watch.

“That’s good enough,” he said, after his mother had taken three nearly identical shots. “They’re not getting any younger, and God knows we want to get to the graduation before they have a chance to review Evan’s grades.”

Buck frowned. He wasn’t Maddie, but he had, in fact, pulled through high school with a better than average GPA, and he was going to college in the fall. 

Maddie laid a hand on his back. “It’ll be fine,” she told him in a low voice. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Tell me you know how to tie a tie,” he muttered back.

“Don’t worry, bro. I’ve got your back.”

“Yeah, I know.”

+++

By the time Hen and Karen are ready to invite the 118 over for a “Welcome Nia” party, Buck has seen approximately 10,000 pictures of her looking adorable and is vibrating with excitement to meet her in person.

Buck loves babies.

Children in general, but there’s something special about babies. Kids are great, hilarious and fun and they match his energy level in a way that adults don’t, usually. Babies take special care, though, and their small weight in his arms always makes him melt. 

Buck shows up well-prepared. He has a Pillow Pet shaped like a turtle for Nia, and a Lego build set for Denny as a congratulations present for being a new big brother (both selected with care and under Christopher’s discerning eye) and his most trustworthy, definitely-won’t-drop-the-baby-if-you-let-me-cuddle-her face on.

Thankfully, Nia is a champ, taking to being cuddled and held by everyone for at least a few minutes without any fussing. Buck can be patient, though it’s not his best feature, so he can wait his turn.

“She’s so good,” he tells Hen, watching her sit on Athena’s lap, clapping her chubby toddler fingers as she opens gifts.

Hen grimaces. “She’s used to new people,” she said, softly. “Her mom left her with a lot of different people. It wasn’t always...safe for her, at home.”

Buck’s chest squeezes, looking at Nia’s bouncy curls and angelic smile and impossibly small toddler shoes. He doesn’t know how anyone could ever do anything to make such a sweet little girl feel unsafe. He’s only known her half an hour and he’s prepared to put himself between anything that might make her feel even remotely uncomfortable.

His look of yearning must be obvious, because Athena laughs at him. “Okay, Buckaroo, you can put away the puppy eyes,” she said, standing with Nia and passing her over. “Though don’t get too comfortable there. I’ll be wanting this sweet baby back.”

Buck beamed as he accepted the warm bundle of toddler. He was never surprised by the solid weight of kids. He’s never thought of them as fragile the way a lot of people do, maybe because he spends a lot of time with kids, and knows they’re sturdier and more elastic than most adults.

“Come to Uncle Buck,” he said, gleefully.

Chimney groaned. “You’re no John Candy, Buck.”

Buck has no idea what that means, but he doesn’t have time to go into it with Chimney, because he’s too busy falling in love with the little girl in his arms. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he told her, helping her to stand on his knees, as she studied him with her too-serious baby face. 

“Ouch,” Nia pronounced, nearly poking out his eye as she jabbed her finger towards the left side of his face.

“Whoa,” Buck leaned back, away from her chubby fingers. “No, baby, that’s not an ouch.”

“Ouch,” Nia insisted in a whimper, and tears began to pool in her eyes. “Momma, ouch.”

Buck can’t stand when kids cry. “Oh, no, honey, it’s not an ouch. I was born with it, I’m okay.”

But Nia is too young to get it, and her face crumpled as she began to cry in earnest. 

Karen, who has been a bit over protective of Nia since they took her in officially, swoops in to take her up from Buck, quickly bouncing her on her hip and making soothing noises and moving swiftly away from Buck.

Buck was devastated. He’d only gotten to hold the baby for a few seconds and had made her cry.

“I didn’t mean to,” he said to Hen, who rubbed his arm comfortingly. 

“It’s not your fault, Buck,” she said. 

“Did her mom get a lot of black eyes?” Buck asked, looking longingly at Nia. 

“We don’t get to know very much about the situation,” Hen evaded. 

“I didn’t mean to upset her. Should I go?”

“No, you don’t need to. Just, maybe, we should wait until next time to try again.”

“Yeah, okay.”

+++

“LAFD,” Bobby called, as he knocked on the door. It was ripped open before he could finish the letters.

“Thank God you’re here,” said the woman, behind it. She was immaculately made up, with elaborate dark eye makeup that looked like a night sky. The effect was quite stunning, but slightly detracted from by lips that were horrendously swollen. “Look what this has done to me!”

“Keep calm, ma’am,” Hen said, moving forward, taking her arm and leading her to the couch. “Dispatch said you think you’re having an allergic reaction. What are you allergic to?”

“Nothing, I didn’t think! Ow,” the woman said, touching her swollen face. “I was trying a new lip plumper. It has bee venom in it. But I don’t think I’m allergic to bees!”

“It’s possible to develop allergies later in life,” Chimney advised. 

“I’m a beauty vlogger. I can’t record like this!” the woman shouted, indicating to her swollen face. “How am I supposed to explain this to my fans? This is a disaster.”

“Well, luckily, swelling from allergic reactions usually fades within twenty-four hours. Don’t worry ma’am, you’re in good hands,” Buck told her with a grin.

She examined his face closely. “Wow, you’ve got great bone structure,” she said. “Too bad about the birthmark. You know, I promote a line of great cover ups. They really work miracles to cover up even really unsightly blemishes.”

Buck flinched back, raising a hand to block his left eye. “Um, I’m fine thanks.”

“You really shouldn’t be afraid to embrace makeup though,” she said. “It’s really there as a tool to help boost your self-confidence.”

“Lady, if Buck had any more self-confidence, his head would explode,” Chimney said. “Now, we’re going to give you a dose of epinephrine, but because the swelling is on your face and mouth, I’d recommend that we take you to a hospital just in case.”

“If we must,” she sighed. “This day has already been so shitty, this might as well happen. But here,” she dug into her jeans, pulling out a little silver card holder and flipping it open, and handing one to Buck, who took it with a reluctant expression. “Give me a call if you’re interested. I can get you a promo code. Or hey,” she brightened, “maybe I could do a video with you. I could show you a routine so no one would even know you have that on your face. You know. As a thank you.”

“Okay, time to go,” Bobby cut in, putting a hand on Buck’s shoulder. He looked annoyed. “Let’s get you on a gurney.”

“Oh, I’m sure I can walk.”

“Procedure, ma’am,” Bobby said, and Buck was sure that he heard a little bit more brusqueness than Bobby would usually use on a patient.

The woman reluctantly let herself get put onto a cot and wheeled out. “Call me!” she called to Buck as Chimney and Hen loaded her into the ambulance.

Buck stood, looking down at her card, before turning to Eddie. 

“Is it really that bad?” he asked, indicating to his eye. “I always thought it was kind of, you know, cool, when I was a kid.”

Eddie’s face looked kind of thunderous. “Let’s not take beauty tips from the bee sting lip lady, okay, Buck?” he said. “Who knows what she could do to you.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Eddie plucked the card from Buck’s hand, tearing it in two before stuffing it in his pocket.

+++

No firefighter likes to come on a big, chaotic scene, with multiple people hurt, and neither does Buck, who never wants to see people hurt, but he does admit that this is where he’s in his absolute element.

It’s a multi-car pile-up, the kind that can get real ugly, real fast as traffic snarls behind it, and it takes ages for emergency crews to even arrive, because of the lack of a clear route. It’s never a good scene, there’s lots of chaos and those who aren’t hurt are usually pissed off.

The 118 is joined by the 113, as they try to triage the situation, get everyone treated, and clear the road as quickly as possible. 

The extra paramedics are a God-send, and Eddie and Buck are sent out with the Jaws of Life, ready to help extract people who have already been assessed and only have minor injuries.

Which is definitely the part of his job that Buck does love, because freeing people and helping them in what is probably one of their worst moments is a great feeling, and he rides it all the way through the clean up, when finally everyone is out of their cars, assessed, and they’re just waiting for the extra buses to get here to transport those that aren’t seriously injured, but should probably see a doctor.

Buck’s not a paramedic, but he has his EMT I certificate, just as Bobby does, and it’s all hands on deck for this one, so when Bobby sets him to assisting Hen and Chimney, plus the two medics from 113, Buck hops to and heads toward the first guy they point him to, a man who appears to have a broken nose, probably from the deployment of his airbag. He’s holding his tie to his face to staunch the blood.

“Hello, sir, my name is firefighter Buckley. I’m just going to look at your nose for you,” he said, pulling on a pair of gloves. 

The man removed the tie from his face long enough to get a look at Buck. 

“What’s that on your face?” he asked, bluntly.

Buck blinked. “Uh…”

“Is that some kind of herpes?” the guy asked. “Some kind of eye herpes? Should you be treating me with that?”

“It’s just a birthmark, sir. I was born with it. It’s not contagious or anything that can harm you.” Buck took a breath. “Now, how about I see to your nose?”

“That’s what they all say,” the man scoffed. “Don’t look like a birthmark to me. Looks like it’s spreading.”

“It’s --” Buck didn’t know how to respond to this. “It’s always looked like that, sir.”

“I just don’t think you should be treating me with that on your face.”

“Are you...refusing care?”

“From you I am. Just send over someone else.”

And with that, he pressed his tie back over his bleeding nose, seeming to think the conversation was over.

Buck, at a loss, stood and trotted back to where Hen and Chimney were triaging patients. Eddie was finishing splinting what was probably a broken arm.

“Ah, got a broken nose over there refusing care,” Buck said, pointing over his shoulder. “Or, I guess, care from me.”

“What? Why?” Eddie said, looking over at the man.

Buck laughed. “Uh, he thinks my birthmark is ocular herpes. Didn’t seem to believe me when I told him it wasn’t. So.” 

Eddie sighed, peeling off his gloves for a fresh pair. “I’ll go. What an idiot.”

“Yeah. Well. I guess he just thought it looked gross.” Buck turned. “Guess I should see where they need me.”

“Hey Buck,” Eddie said. “You don’t have to listen to every random asshole who thinks they have something to say. There’s nothing wrong with your birthmark.”

“Yeah, of course,” Buck said, waving over his shoulder. 

+++

Buck’s whole being had lit up when Christopher had asked him to be part of their family’s Christmas card this year.

Buck’s not sure when he fell in love with Eddie. Maybe a long time ago. Because by the time dinner and drinks as buddies turned into dinner and drinks as something more, he was pretty sure he was already gone, and the first time Eddie had kissed him, in the dark, watching a film together on his couch, a few beers down and Christopher sleeping peacefully in the next room, Buck knew he was all in, all the way.

Eddie, though, is sometimes harder to read. In some ways, they’re basically married. They’ve lived in each other’s pockets since day one, and Buck isn’t always sure that much has changed, except the kissing, which is very nice, and except the sex, which is _phenomenally_ nice.

Sunday morning pancakes and taking Christopher to the Arboretum...well those were things they were doing together already, pre-relationship.

A Christmas card, though, seems like a step into unknown territory. A modern day formal declaration of intent. And Eddie had gone all out and paid for a professional photographer, had even had them bring an extra set of clothes, saying he wanted a nice family portrait, in addition to a holiday themed photo for the card.

The words “family portrait” had sent Buck into such a state of blissful euphoria Hen had made jabs at Eddie all day about what exactly he might have done to put Buck in such a good mood, and Buck didn’t even care.

The photo package they selected allowed for up to a week for photo editing and re-touching, and Buck keeps refreshing his email fitfully all week, hardly able to stand the wait. Which is probably why he gets to see the photos first.

At first, he’s thrilled. They’re beautiful shots -- how can they not be, with Eddie and Christopher’s stunning faces in them, and he’s just happy to be there. But as he scrolled down the photos available for selection, his smile faded.

When Bobby found him twenty minutes later, he was scrolling morosely through his phone.

“Whoa, haven’t seen your sad face around here for a minute. Get some bad news?”

Buck sighed. “No. I’m looking up how they do laser surgery. It’s actually pretty impressive. And, you know. Lasers.”

Bobby paused, examining Buck a little more closely. Laser surgery was exactly the type of research rabbit hole he might expect to find Buck fallen down, but he was usually excited and bubbling with facts every time he went into a research mode. 

“You having eye trouble, Buck? Don’t tell me you’re looking into it for my sake. My age isn’t quite that advanced, yet.”

“Not eye surgery,” Buck said. He propped his chin on one hand, scrolling idly with the thumb of his other hand. “They can use them to break up the pigment in birthmarks. You still have a scar, but it’s less noticeable.”

Now Buck had his full attention. Sobering, he pulled out a chair to sit down. “Is that something you’re seriously looking into?”

Buck put down his phone. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I didn’t think it was something that bothered you. You’ve never mentioned it before.”

Buck fidgeted with his fingers picking at his cuticles. “You know how Eddie and I took a family photo for Christmas this year?”

Bobby’s lips quirked into a smile. “You may have mentioned it once or twice.” Or two dozen times. 

“We got the proofs back. And I guess Eddie asked them to photoshop out my birthmark.”

Bobby’s spine stiffened. He forced himself not to clench his fists and approach this calmly. “Doesn’t sound like something Eddie would do.”

“Well, it’s not there in any of them. And I know Eddie asked about retouching.” He shrugged. “I guess it’s not that big of a deal. They’re expensive, and I’m sure Eddie wanted the card to look nice. He’s got a lot of people he’s sending it to.”

“Maybe the studio just made an assumption,” Bobby said, gently. 

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe. Probably seemed obvious that no one would want big blotches on their face.”

Bobby leaned forward and caught Buck’s hand in his, stilling his attempt to mutilate his nail beds. “I think this is something you should really talk to Eddie about before you jump to conclusions. And hey,” he smiled. “If he has an issue with your face, tell me and I’ll sic Athena on him.” And they would never find his body, even if Athena did like Eddie, generally.

Buck managed a weak smile. “Geez, Bobby, that’s pretty harsh. I’m pretty sure I’m going to want him back, eventually.”

“And Buck, you know Athena and I will support you whatever you decide to do, but for what it’s worth, I don’t think you need surgery. I kind of like your mug the way it is.”

Buck’s smile became a little more genuine. “Thanks, Bobby.”

+++

Despite Bobby’s pep talk, Buck spent the rest of the shift dreading having to talk to Eddie about the photos. It really didn’t matter, he told himself. Eddie was sending this card to everyone in his very extended family. It was a touching gesture by itself.

By the time he was making his way up Eddie’s front porch, he felt like he had a ball of lead sitting in his stomach. He opened the door with his key -- another little miracle, except not really, because he and Eddie had had each other’s keys for months before they were actually together -- and stepped inside.

Christopher was coloring at the kitchen table, wearing a pair of earphones connected to Eddie’s tablet, which was showing a Minecraft video.

The reason for the earphones was apparent enough. Eddie was on the phone in the living room, and he wasn’t being quiet.

“Well, I didn’t _ask_ you to change my partner’s face! Or my kid’s teeth!”

Christopher smiled at Buck. “Daddy’s real mad at the photographer,” he whispered to Buck, pulling out an earphone. “‘Cause he tried to make my smile better.”

Buck felt like a heel. He hadn’t even noticed that. He whipped out his phone and opened the email from the portrait company, scrolling through the Dropbox of photos. Sure enough, Christopher’s prominent front teeth -- which he liked to refer to as his “bunny teeth” — were replaced by a row of tombstone perfect teeth. 

Buck bent down to kiss Christopher’s temple. “It’s definitely not better,” he said.

“Daddy said that, too,” Christopher whispered back. 

“Look, either send me my photos with my family’s faces _intact_ , or return my deposit. That’s all I have to say on the matter.”

 _My family._ Buck couldn’t resist pressing one more hard kiss to Christopher’s head, before slipping his earphone back in before Eddie could notice he’d taken it out.

Eddie stormed back into the kitchen, blinking when he saw Buck, but then barrelling right on into being furious.

“Did you see what those people did to our photos?” he asked Buck, outraged. “I can’t believe they would just go ahead and do that to you and Christopher. I have half a mind to cancel my order anyway.”

Buck opened his mouth, but the arguments he’d put to Bobby seem weak when he has to use them to justify what they did to Christopher’s smile. Instead, he said, “I don’t think we have time to retake them if you want those cards out by Christmas, Eddie.”

Eddie glowered, unconvinced. “May could take them on her iPhone, and we could upload it to Shutterfly like we did last year.” He leaned forward and squished Christopher’s cheeks between his hands. “They almost ruined the best parts of my boys.”

Christopher giggled and wiggled away from Eddie’s teasing fingers, showing off his beautiful smile. Buck found himself agreeing, it was the best thing about him.

But his birthmark?

“The best part?” he said, trying for a light tone.

Eddie gave him a look, and cupped his hands around Christopher’s ears, already protected by his earphones. Christopher took this treatment with his usual good nature. “You have to know how attractive I find it, Buck. I kiss it all the time.”

Eddie does. During sex, and in the rare mornings they get to wake up together, Eddie likes to rouse Buck from bed with kisses right above his left eye. Buck had thought it was Eddie making a point that it didn’t bother him.

“Attractive?”

Eddie blushed a bit, and mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“I said it’s like a bullseye. For kisses.”

Eddie, who was never a particularly romantic kind of guy, studiously avoided Buck’s gaze, the tips of his ears glowing red.

“Oh.” Buck felt his own ears getting warm. And he knew that when he blushed, his birthmarks got brighter and more prominent, but for the moment, he didn’t think he cared. 

Eddie let go of Christopher’s ears long enough to lean over to press a kiss, right against the corner of his eye, where the biggest blotch was partially hidden in the fold. “Yeah,” Eddie said. “Like that.”

Buck gulped. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Using an iPhone photo and Shutterfly.”

“Yeah?” Eddie said.

“Might even be better.”

Eddie whipped out his cell phone. “Thank God. It was killing me to think about giving them a God damned cent.”

Eddie strode off to renew his battle with the photography studio, and Buck scooted his chair closer to Christopher, wrapping an arm around him as he watched the soundless Minecraft video, laying his head briefly against Christopher’s. 

“Your dad is something,” Buck said, feeling as though some invisible weight had been lifted from him.

Christopher pulled his earphone out long enough to say, “I know,” before leaning his weight against Buck’s side contentedly.


End file.
